Another Fool
by TheFriendlyNobody
Summary: The Fool, as itself, is a wildcard of its own. It'll appear within one or multiple person or even none at all. Whether the person is good or bad, young or old, light or dark. That person will possess the most powerful and priceless power of all and it's within his right to do anything his pleases. So come forth, and see what story that they can weave for us all...
1. Chapter 1

**WAAAZZZZZUUUPPP! HOW ARE YA ALL DOING?! THIS IS THE LOVELY NOBODY COMING TO YOU LIVE FROM MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, I'LL BE GIVING YOU ALL A WONDERFUL TIME. YEEEEEAAAHHHH!~~~~**

 **...Welp, sorry about that. Wanted to get that out a long time now, since I want wrote this story. Anyways, yeah...welcome to my story. Well, technically not mind. I'm just rewriting what my friend did so that he can post it here. We both talk a lot about this series so we thought, what the heck let's write one of our own. So, the first one to go up between both of us is his since I'm busy with other things. Sooo...yeah...I'm still not good at this since I'm still new and all...soo...yeah...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of this series except for the characters that may appear within it and the story itself.**

 **WARNING: WHAT YOU ABOUT TO READ IS A BYPRODUCT OF A BOARD TEENAGERS THAT HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO AND BAD WRITING SKILLS. AND ENGLISH IS NOT OUR NATIVE LANGUAGE SO WE ARE SORRY IN ADVANCE IF THERE IS ANY MISTAKE WITHIN THE STORY. THANK YOU.**

 **And now for the story, Happy Reading!**

 **Edited:(27/1/2016).**

* * *

The city was bustling with activities as the people on with their lives. Peoples were going to and from places, doing what they wanted or planned to do. The lights of the city's building shines brightly against the blacken skies. The crowd moves through the streets, talking noisily against the loud sound of the passing cars. One of the pedestrian signal turns red as the crowd stop and the cars started moving.

A person amongst them sigh slightly as he waited along with the others. He reach to the back of his head and scratch it, rustling his messy silver hair. Eyes of darker colour roams through the crowd, absently looking at the people around him. Sighing again, he adjusted his dark brown jacket before slipping his hand into his dark blue jeans while scraping his black-white theme shoes against the pavement.

He closes his eyes and continue to wait, not noticing the signal turning green until someone brush pass him. Snapping his eyes open, he glances around quickly before following the crowd as they crosses the road. He continue walking for a few minutes before stopping in front of a random cafe

He slings his backpack forward and looking through it. It was a simple single strap backpack with chains hanging from the side. The backpack was dark green with an extra straps hanging from the side. He unzip another zipper and pull out a folded piece of paper before zipping it back up. Slinging it back over his shoulder, he unfolded the paper and looks at the content within.

It was a detailed sketch of a map to his destination. It includes directions and shortcuts along with a few pointers for some of the landmark to remember. They was also a detailed instruction and notes on the back of it with some warning and reminders written in bold, red letters.

He examines the map while occasional flipping it over before he folding it back up. He resume walking down the sidewalk at a sedated pace while looking around absently. A light rhythmic thump was heard as a black leather necklace with a teardrop shape gem in crimson thump against his chest as he walk down the street.

He keeps walking until he arrives in front of a train station. Walking up the steps, he then walks straight to the ticket booth, passing by random pedestrians along the way. After buying a ticket and swiping it through the train's terminal, he looks around the platform before finding an empty spot next to a pillar and walking straight to it.

He grabs the map from his jacket's pocket and looks at the instruction again. He glance at the station's monitor to see the schedule before checking his watch. _'If I get on this train, I should probably be there around 10 to 10:30 if there isn't any delay.'_ He thought to himself as he folds the map back up and put it inside his jacket's pocket.

As he waits for the train to arrive, he close his eyes and start reminiscing about the past and the place that he was going. ' _4 years...It has been that long since I left that place, since I left all of it behind...Wonder how much has change. What would she be doing now? Probably dishing out some cruel punishment to people again.'_ He shudders at the thought. _'May god have mercy on them if she is'_

He was pull out of his thought when the station's announcement dings. _**"Attention all passengers, the next train will be arriving soon. Please be sure to stand behind the yellow line. Wait until the train properly stop and the people on board departed before boarding. Thank you."**_ He stands up as the announcement ends and walks towards the spot behind the line.

He watches as the train slowly came in and slows to a stop. _'Dammit, why must there be so many people here in Japan?'_ he complains internally as the train's door open and a sea of people boarded out off it. He glares slightly at the crowd and waits as it thin out before quickly boarding. Looking around, he spots an empty seat beside the door and quickly sits in it.

He let out a sigh while leaning back against the seat as the other passengers got on board. He shift slightly in his seat so that his beg rested on his lap. The train finally start moving from the station, slowly gaining speed as they got further and further. He brings up his watch up and looks at it while thinking, _'I should probably get some shut eye. It'll be a while before we get there anyway...'_

Shifting again in his seat, he made sure all of his stuff was secure before getting ready to take a nap. He close his eyes and slowly falls asleep, not noticing the beautiful blue butterfly that flutters ceaselessly in front him or the mysterious voice that seems to sound clearly against the noise of the compartment

 _ **Time never waits.**_

 _ **It deliver all equally to the same end...**_

 _ **You, who wish to safeguard the future,**_

 _ **However limited it may be...**_

 _ **You will be given one year,**_

 _ **Go forth without falter,**_

 _ **With your heart as your guide...**_

'… _what was that?...'_ he mumbles in his head as he blurrily wakes up from his nap. Rubbing his eyes, he looks around the train to see that only a few people was left on board. He looks down at his watch before going wide eyes. _'Wha?... are you for real? We should be there already. Then why-'_ he was cut off from his pondering when the conductor speaks through the speakers.

" _ **Attention all passengers, we will be arriving at the next station momentarily. We sincerely apologise for any inconvenience that occur during the delay. The next stop will be Iwatodai station. Thank you for your patience."**_ He blinks in surprise from the announcement. _'Huh, so something happen when I was asleep. Wonder what happen."_ he muses to himself as the train slowly comes to a stop.

Getting up, he quickly got off the train before anyone else did. _'Nope, not gonna wait for even a second. I'm late already and I'm not gonna wait for another half an hour.'_ He grumbles in his head as he walks towards the entrance. Stepping out to the front of the station, he takes a deep breath before reaching inside his pocket and grabbing the map.

He opens it and looks through it intensively while re-reading the instruction, not noticing the person that was standing beside him. The person also brings out a pamphlet and looks at it. The clock within the station slowly ticks by as the two looks through their respective papers.

 _ **TICK.**_

 _ **TICK.**_

 _ **TICK.**_

 _ **TICK.**_

 _ **TICK...crack-TISSHHH!**_

As the clock strike midnight, the whole atmosphere suddenly changes. Confuses, he looks up to see what happen. It looks like a blackout had occur because all the electronic devices in the station was shutoff. The place was lit up in an eerily green glow with the light from the moon shining through the windows above. Pools of blood was on the floor with some dripping down the walls. There was also coffins, all standing upright like how a person was standing.

He narrows his eyes at weird atmosphere that happens before noticing someone to his left. Turning, his blinks his eyes as he sees another person beside him. The person is teenage boy, around the same age as him or maybe older. He has short dark blue hair that was left unkempt at the front and eyes of the same colour with a pale complexion to his body. He wears a grey unzip hoodie with a blue shirt underneath. A dark blue, almost black, pants on his bottom half with blue-white theme shoes covering his feet. He also has a MP3 player with the strap going around his neck that was connected to a pair of headphones that was drape over his shoulders.

He stare at the boy as the boy looks around the place before he turns and look at him. Both stared at each other for what felt like hours before one of them broke it. "So, do you know what happened to the other people?" He ask the guy. The blue haired guy just looks at him with a blank expression before shrugging slightly, putting his pamphlet inside his hoodie's pocket.

He lets out a hum as he looks around again with a thoughtful look. _'Wonder what happened with the others. And what the hell is up with all this spooky stuff.'_ He turn to ask a question just to see the guy wasn't there. Surprise, he quickly search around the entrance before seeing him already at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey! Wait a sec!" he calls out to the guy.

Noticing that the guy was ignoring him, he call out again while practically jumping down the stairs. "Hey! Dammit, wait up!" He run up to the guy as he walk down the streets and walks beside him. "You could have waited for me when I call you out, you know?" The guy just glance at him through the corner of his eyes, not breaking his stride. "...Sorry." the guy says with a monotone tone.

He just waves it off as they both walk down the eerily laminated streets. "It's fine. Though next time, try to listen to people when they talk to you alright?" They continue down the street before he looks back at the blue haired guy and hold out his hand. "The names Ryu by the way, Fujisaki Ryu." The guy turns his head slightly to look at the hand before shaking it with his. "...Makoto. Yuki Makoto."

Ryu smirk at the short answer. "It's nice meeting you then Makoto." He let go of his hand as they continue walking before looking up at the glowing yellow moon that looks a bit bigger than normal. "I'm taking a wild guess here and say that you're a transfer student too right?" Makoto replies while still looking forward. "...Yes, second year. You?" he ask blandly.

Ryu nods while crossing his arms behind his head. "Eeyup. First year at Gekkoukan High. You're going there too?" Seeing him nodding, Ryu gives off a smirk. "Cool, looks like we'll be schoolmate from now on." Makoto just lets out a 'hmm' as a response. They continue walking until Ryu looks back at Makoto with a questioning look. "Where are you staying by the way?"

He pulls out the pamphlet he was just holding moment ago and shows it to him. Ryu looks at it before chuckling at the name of the place. "Looks like we'll also be dorm mate too dude" Seeing Makoto looking at him with an eyebrow raise, Ryu pulls out his map and points at the mark place. "I'm going to stay there too." Makoto let out another 'hmm' as Ryu put his map back in his jacket's pocket.

The two of them was still walking, Ryu looking up at the sky and Makoto looking to the forward, for some time before they arrive at their destination. Ryu looks up at the building in front of him with both his hands on his hip while Makoto stare passively at it. "Well, looks like we're here. The light are on, maybe they have their own backup generator." He walks up the step before stopping in front of the door.

Looking back at Makoto who was still staring at the building, he ask with an amused smirk. "You can look at it later dude you'll have tomorrow and the days afterwards to look at anyways." Makoto smile slightly, almost unnoticeable if you didn't actively look, before climbing up the steps and standing beside him. He then grabs the doorknob while looking back at Ryu. He grins back at him before they both opens the double doors and steps inside.

Both of them looks around the room as they close the doors behind them. True to what they saw outside, the place does have their own electricity as some of the lamps are on. The place they were in looks like the front room with a pair of couch facing each other and a coffee table in the middle and a one-seated couch at one end of it. There was a TV situated at the corner of a screen divider with glass windows for the top half that divided the room, one was the lounging area and the other being the dining area judging by the chairs and table that they could barely see since that part of the room is dark.

They seem to be a reception area to their left with a counter and small mailboxes that fill the wall behind it. Behind the counter was a boy standing behind it, leaning forward with both his elbows on top of it. The boy has a short faded black hair, blue eyes and also a pale complexion though a bit lighter than Makoto. He has a mole under his left eye and is wearing a black-and-white strip pajamas with matching sandals.

The boy looks at them with a mysterious smile. "You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you." They blink as he snaps his fingers and booklet appears in front of them on the counter. "Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name here." He gesture to the booklet as it opens to show what seems to be a contract.

Both of them look at it as the boy continues to speak. "It's a contract. Don't worry, all it says is that you will accept full responsibility for your action. You know, the usual stuff." They look at each other before Makoto walks up to counter and grabs the quill that was beside it and sign his name. "Wait, you're seriously signing that?" Ryu ask while looking at the contract suspiciously,

Makoto looks back at back at Ryu with his signature blank look. "I mean, what if you the contract was about something dangerous or something that would affect our life or-" He stop rambling when he sees that Makoto is still staring at him but with an eyebrow raise with his small, unnoticeable smile.

Ryu recompose himself with a cough into his hand before walking up to the counter. He grabs the quill and looks down at the contract. Biting his lip slightly, he looks down at the contract for a few second before looking back the boy who was still smiling at them. "You are completely positive that this isn't some death contract, right?" The boy just let out a chuckle.

He looks down at the contract again before letting out a sigh. "Dammit, feels like I'm signing the Devil's contract." With that said, Ryu sign the contract with displease frown. With another snap of his fingers, the contract appears in the boy's hand. "No one can escape time, it delivers us all to the same end." He hold up the contract before twisting his hand and like magic, the booklet disappear.

"You can plug your ears and cover your eyes." The boy closes his eyes as the darkness behind moves. It slowly creeps forward, turning off the electricity in the room and slowly engulfing the boy. He looks at them with only his glowing blue eyes and his hand that was hold out to them, which was also slowly overtaken by the darkness. "And so it begins..." The boy then disappear, leaving both boys in the dimly room.

"Who's there?!" A voice suddenly call out. They look to front as a girl emerges from the darken area. She looks like the same age as Makoto with short, light-brown hair and dark brown eyes. She has a white, heart-shaped choker around her neck. She was wearing a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon, a black mini skirt and black stockings with white lines on the sides.

All of that looks normal to them except for the red arm band on her left bicep and the gun that was strap to her right leg. She looks at them both with caution, sweat dripping down her the side of her face, while she unclip the gun's holster. Looking at them intently and breathing heavily, she was about to take the gun out before another voice was heard. "Takeba, wait!"

The brown haired girl quickly turns to look behind her as the place sudden lit up from its darken state. The voice belong to another girl, older judging by she looks, that was standing on the stairs. She was resting her hand on her hip as she looks at them all.

She has a long, dark red hair which covers the left side of her face, eyes the same shade as her hair, pale skin and a voluptuous figure. She is wears a white blouse with a big red ribbon around the neck, a black skirt that stops above her knee and a black high-heeled boots that also reaches below her knee. She has the same armband as the brown haired girl with the gun strap to her hip on the right side.

The brunette smile slightly as the redhead step down the stairs and make to stand beside the girl. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Kirijo Mitsuru, I'm one of the student who lives in this dorm" The brunette glances at the boys looking at Mitsuru. "...Who're they?...Why are they here?" she whispered.

Mitsuru looks at her before replying, "They're are both transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here. They'll eventually be move to their rooms in the boy's dormitory." The brunette then looks concern. "...Is it okay for them to be here?" Mitsuru just smile with her eyes close and says in an amused tone, "I guess we'll just have to see."

She looks back at the boys in front of her and says, "This is Takeba Yukari. She'll be a junior this spring just like one of you" while gesturing to the brunette. Yukari nods at them. "Hey..." Makoto nods back at the greeting before replying, "...Nice to meet you" She gives an awkward smile before greeting back. "Nice to meet you too."

She looks at the other person to greet him but pauses when she did. Ryu was staring at Mitsuru with wide eyes and mouth open slightly. Mitsuru in kind just stare right back at him with a smile. "You should probably close your mouth Ryu, you'll catch a fly if you didn't" She lets out an amuse chuckle as Ryu quickly cover his mouth with a slight tint of pink to his cheeks.

Yukari looks between the blushing Ryu and the smiling Mitsuru before asking a question towards Mitsuru. "Do you know him Mitsuru-senpai?" Mitsuru replies with a nod. "Yes, he is a childhood friend of mine." She is still smiling as she watches Ryu trying to recompose himself.

He cough into his hand slightly before grinning and introducing himself. "My names is Fujisaki Ryu and this is Yuki Makoto" he gesture to the person beside him who nod at the call before bowing slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Takeba-senpai" She was caught off guard at the formality of the greeting before she bows back. "I-it's a pleasure to meet you too Fujisaki-san"

Mitsuru again smile at the scene before looking at the clock in the lounging area. "It's getting late" she says while looking at both of the boys. "Both of your room is on the 2nd floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there." She then turns to Yukari and give her a pair of keys. "Takeba, could you please?"

She nods at the request and looks back at the boys with a less awkward smile. "Come on, I'll show you the way. Follow me." She walks towards the stairs with Makoto in toe before he stops and looks behind him. Ryu was standing in front of Mitsuru with a hopeful and happy smile. "I have so many things to tell you."

"We'll talk later Ryu, you still have school tomorrow so you better get some rest." She stated with a stern voice before giving him a small smile "We'll catch up as much as we can then okay?" Ryu just sigh sadly while nodding in disappointment, "Okkaayyy..." he drawls out. Mitsuru let out another chuckle before reaching up and messing up his hair, causing him to pout and grumbles.

She smiles at his childish behavior before gesturing to Yukari and Makoto who's waiting for him at the stairs. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah..." he says droopily while he walks towards them and up the stairs with them. He follows Yukari as they went up to the 2nd floor and straight to the end of hallway.

She turns arounds and smile at them. "Well, here we are. It's pretty easy to remember huh? With it being at the end of the hall and all. The room on the far end is Yuki-san's while yours Fujisaki-san is the opposite of it. Oh, and make sure you never lose your keys or you'll never hear the end of it... Any question?" She finish while giving them both their keys.

Ryu looks at his friend to see him shaking his head. He then shakes his head while smiling. "Nope, we're good." Yukari's smile widens slightly before walking past them. "Well, if you need anything, I'll be on the floor above." She continues to walk before pausing by the stairs. She turns back to them with an uncomfortable look. "Hey...when you guys came here, did the two of you notice anything...weird?"

Both of boys blinks before glancing at each other. "No/Nope" they replied simultaneously while they look back at her. She chuckles at the act before smiling and nodding. "Oh, alright then. G'night then." She waves at them as she walks towards and up the stairs.

Both of them wave back at her before Ryu stretches his arms slightly and moves to his door. "Well, I'm gonna get some Z's. See you tomorrow dude." Makoto nods at him while going towards his door. Both of them unlocks their doors and steps inside while closing it behind them.

Ryu looks around the room he'll be living in, checking the place to see what he could change and not change. There was a sink to his immediately right with a mirror on top of it and dresser to his left. The bed was located at the far left corner of the room with a nightstand beside it. Two lamps was provided for the room, one near the bed and another near the table which was beside the desk that was underneath the window. They were a few boxes labeled 'FUJISAKI RYU' stacked together beside the desk.

' _I'll unpack tomorrow after school.'_ he absently thought while slinging his backpack off his shoulder and putting it on the chair at the desk. He grabs an alarm clock inside the backpack and put it on the nightstand before sitting down on the bed and began the tedious task of taking off his clothes, leaving him in his white shirt and jeans.

Flopping down on the bed, he lets out a blissful sigh as he snuggles himself against it. He grabs the cover and pull it over himself while yawning. _'Man...what a day...coming here, making my first friend, meeting an old friend... wonder what next?...time will tell I guess'_ he thought to himself as he fully succumb to tiredness.

* * *

 _ **TICK, TICK, TICK, BBBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!**_

The alarm went off to wake the occupant of the room. A cocoon made out of roll-up blanket shift slightly at the noise. It continue to shift around until a hand pops out from it. It then starts searching for the noisy alarm clock. The cocoon then rolls nears the nightstand and pats it before finally grabbing the clock and hitting the snooze button, stopping it.

The hand slack slightly as the cocoon let out a sigh. A few minutes pass by before the alarm clock rings again. Groaning at the disturbance of his sleep the cocoon unravel itself for Ryu to get up sleepily with some of the blanket hanging off of him. He let out a giant yawn before scratching his chest. He idly sits there, scratching his chest with his hair messier than before with trail of drool coming down from the side of his mouth.

After letting out another yawn, he stretches his body like a cat would before getting off the bed. He slowly shuffles towards the sink and looks at the mirror, still scratching his chest. He just stood there, looking at the mirror with droopy look on his face. Leaning down, he opens the faucet and start his daily morning routine of washing his face.

After a few minute of washing, he looks back at the mirror and checks for anymore sign of sleepiness. He then start tidying up his messy hair a bit. Before he finish, he caught a smell that was wafting from somewhere. Leaning back, he looks around the room while sniffing for the smell before he lift up his arm and smell it.

He flinch back quickly with a crunch-up face while waving his hand at the smell. "Damn, I smell like I went through a triathlon without taking a shower." He shudders at the lingering smell before quickly going to his backpack and pulling out a towel and some toiletries from it. He then open one of the box and pull out what seems to be a school uniform.

It was black zip-up blazer with the zipper in white and the Gekkoukan High School logo on the left side breast. The logo was a checker coloured circle inside a bold red coloured circle. It also comes with white button up shirt, a loose dark red ribbon and black slacks that reaches below the ankle. He looks at it for a few more minutes before folding it up.

He walks out of his room and straight down to the ground floor which where the showers were located. He looks around the lounge area to see if he was the only on up this early morning. Shrugging when he sees there was none, he then walks straight to the men's bathroom and start cleaning himself.

After a few minutes of intense showering, Ryu comes out of the bathroom with a sigh of relief while drying his hair with the towel that was around his neck, the necklace he was wearing yesterday resting against his chest. He adjusted the loose ribbon that was around his collar before looking down at his uniform. "Hmm...Seem alright I guess." He says to himself while inspecting it.

"It looks good on you Ryu" He perks up at the voice and looks to his left to see Mitsuru walking down the stairs, still wearing the same clothes as yesterday with the addition of the school bag in hand. She looks at him with a small smile before nodding her head. "It suits you perfectly" he scoffs at the compliment while still drying his wet hair.

"Morning Mitsuru-senpai." He greets her as she walks up to him. She sigh slightly while reaching out and adjusting his ribbon tie. "Just call me Mitsuru, Ryu. No need to be so formal." He lets out a chuckles, scratching the back of behind his head, not even noticing that she pauses and stare for a second. "There, now you look like a proper student and not some street urchin." He rolls his eyes at the jab as she finish adjusting his uniform.

He looks down at her with an eyebrow raise, "Why aren't you at school yet? Thought you would be there already." She in turn looks back at him with her own eyebrow raise. "I've made it my duty to accompany you to school today, as it is my job as the student council president." she explain before staring at him sternly, "I've heard you've been skipping school before coming here, is that true?"

"Pfff... Of course not. I wouldn't do that sort of thing." He says with a nervous laugh. Seeing her still staring at him intently, he quickly turns around and run up the stairs, "Be right back! Gotta get my bag!" Opening his bedroom door, he quickly throws the towel and grabs his backpack before going out while closing the door. He practically jump down the stairs before standing beside Mitsuru.

He looks at her with a cheeky grin before walking to the door and opening it with bowing. "Shall we be off then Milady?" he said in a mock-posh accent. She chuckles at the childish behaviour before standing straighter and speaking in a perfect polished tone. "Yes we shall Sir." She walks past him and down the step with him closing the door behind them, making to stand beside her.

They then begins walking down the street, still pretending to be sophisticated people. They continue do so for few minutes until Ryu burst out laughing. He holds his sides as he stop and laugh while Mitsuru follows suit but with a much more control laughter. After a minute of laughter, they both slowly calms down and continue walking.

They just arrive at the monorail station when Ryu ask a question as they waited for the monorail. "Hey Mitsuru, Do you know where I could find some supplies like medicine, tools and the likes? I gave mine to my landlord before I move here so I wanted stock it back up."

She rest a hand on her chin while holding said arm with the other. She thinks for a few minutes before nodding and looking back at him, "I think I know a place. But I have to know, why do you need those items?" He shrugs his shoulders as the monorail arrives at the station. "As you know, I like to do things on my own so I bought a couple of supplies for every possibility."

Mitsuru nods in understanding as they went on board and stand beside the monorail's door as it slowly departed from the station. "Yes, I remembered. You always wanted to do thing yourself so I wouldn't be surprise if you did." She smiles as she reminisce about the past. "You were so determine that you even ask your parents to help."

Ryu also smiles at the memory as he leans against the door. "How was your life been since I move Mitsuru? Did anything change while I was gone?" He ask while looking out at the passing scenery. She hums in thought while also leaning against the door with her arms loosely cross over her chest. "It's been well. All's the same...well except for Akihiko's obsession with protein powder. I swear it's getting worse by the day." She trails off in a grumble.

Ryu laugh slightly while looking at her in amusement, "Seriously? He's still eating those thing? Damn, he must pretty buff then with all of that in him" Mitsuru let out a sigh of frustration with her hand on her forehead, "Don't remind me...sometimes I wonder where he even get them..." Ryu lets out another chuckle as the monorail emerges from a tunnel.

"...It's been a long time since I last saw this...it still looks amazing..." He says with a sense of melancholy at the scenery before him. The porcelain white of the school building contrast perfectly against the deep blue background of the sea. The building stands out from the rest as it stand tall in the middle of the island with smaller buildings surrounding it, creating an almost divine look for the island.

She smiles sadly at the scene in front of her. "Yes...it is beautiful..." Trying to not ruined the mood, she looks back at him and ask, "How about you? How was life there before you came here?" He turns to look at her with an excited grin. "Oh, do I have a story to tell you. Or stories as I would say."

Ryu then went on telling her how his life have been for the past 4 years. He made exaggerated action as he weave his tale, from small hand gesture to full blown arm flinging. All the while Mitsuru just looks at him with soft smile, with the occasional laughter at his bad jokes, happy to see her childhood friend again.

He continues to tell his story with her listening in while the monorail still moving. They didn't even break their stride as they got off the monorail and begin walking to school. They were so engrossed with the stories that they didn't even notice the stares they were getting from the student that they passed. The students whispers to each other and pointed at them as they walk by.

They just arrive at the front of the school when Ryu finish telling one of his stories. "...And when I got back from the store, I found the whole place was a complete wreck with both of the kids sitting in the middle of the room, looking all innocent even though it was obvious they did it because of the scruff and smudges on their faces." He finish with a grumble as he cross his arms over his chest while Mitsuru laugh slightly at his story.

She stop laughing and looks at him with a amuse smile, "My, you have been busy since you left. I wonder if you might go through more adventures here too." He scoff at that while looking at her with a deadpan look. "You're seriously asking that? Knowing my luck, I might be drag into one much sooner than I like." She just smile at him before stopping at the school's gate. "Well, here we are." Ryu whistle at the tall porcelain building in front of him. "It looks up close."

She took a few steps forward before turning around and holds her arms out in a grand gesture. "I am happy to welcome you to our school. Welcome, to Gekkoukan High!" She exclaimed with a proud smile. Ryu chuckle at the exclamation while resting his hand on his hip, "A bit too dramatic don't you think?" She shakes her head, still smiling proudly. "No at all, it has just the right amount of everything to introduce new students to our school."

Ryu roll his eyes at the explanation while adjusting his backpack's shoulder strap. "Well, why are we standing here for?" Mitsuru nods before walking pass the school gates with Ryu in toe. As soon as they both walk in, whisper suddenly erupted around the school grounds. All the students look at the pair as they walks to the school building. They pair seemingly ignoring the whispers around or they were just oblivious to them.

They walk into the building and straight to their respective school shoes lockers. After changing their footwear, they stop in the middle of the hall. "Well this is where I take my leave, I have some business to attend before the school assembly. I take it you'll find your own way around here?" Mitsuru ask while glancing at her wristwatch. He waves her off as he looks at her with a grin. "I know what to do, you just go do your thing. Meet up after school?"

She nods in agreement "Yes. Let's gather here after school." She then turns and walks down the hallway to his right. "The faculty office is down that hallway. You should go there first." Ryu nods at the advice as he watch her go. He looks around first before noticing some student crowding the school board. Walking towards it, he sees that the board was staple with student's class assignment. Leaning in, he examine the papers closely until he found his name on one of them, 'Class 1-E, Fujisaki Ryu'

Satisfied with his find, he looks around the place again for a minute before heading down the hallway opposite of the one Mitsuru went. He walk pass an odd pair of people, one wearing a samurai helmet and the other looking like a foreigner, as they talk with each other. Ryu looks at room plate for the faculty office before finding it. He opens the door and steps inside.

Ryu look around the office curiously while closing the door behind him. As he was looking, someone call out to him from his left. Turning, both of his eyebrows shot up as he saw what looks like an older Yukari dressed in an all pink suit walking up to him while holding a folder in her arm. "You must be one of the transfer student, correct?" She ask politely.

Ryu nods in agreement before bowing his head. "Yes, my name is Fujisaki Ryu, first year. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She smile at him before replying with her own bow "The pleasure is mine. I would like to formally welcome you to our school. My name is Toriumi Isako, I'll be teaching you Composition." She open the file she was holding and looks through it.

She was shuffling through the papers when she stumble across his assigned classroom and frown. She looks back him while closing the file and holding it to her chest. "Unfortunately your homeroom teacher is running late today so you'll have to go straight to the auditorium for the welcoming speech." She looks back at him with an apologetic frown. "I must apologize but I won't be able to show you where the auditorium is as I've to wait here for the other transfer student to arrive."

 _'She must talking about Makoto'_ he thought briefly while looking at her with a smile. "It's alright Toriumi-sensei, I can find it on my own" She stare at him in slight concern before asking, "Are you sure?" Ryu replies with a grin, a hand on his hip. "I'm sure. While I may have not been here for sometimes but I can find it...probably" he mumbled the last part in uncertainty.

She looks at him for a minute before chuckling and smiling. "Alright then. You better be off now if you don't want to be late." Nodding, Ryu bows before stepping through the door. Ms. Toriumi waves at him with a smile as he walks out of the office. She sigh while looking at the clock on the wall with a frown on her face. "Where are you?..."

* * *

The search didn't take long for Ryu though he did have to ask a passing student where it was after he going to the wrong building. The last room just made him not want to do economics, ever. He walks into the auditorium to see the other students chatting while they were seated. Finding a seat, he sits down and leans back as the welcoming ceremony begin.

Suffice to say, it was the longest most boring thing he had to listen in his entire life. The principal was giving a speech for how the coming semester will be and how he would like it to be memorable than the last. The downside to it however is how bland his tone is or how slow he was talking. Ryu desperately tried to stay awake but even then that was tough. He almost slam his head into the front seat a couple of time through it all.

After the excruciating long speech from the principal, he finally finish with a parting quote before the ceremony ended. Ryu almost screamed in relief when it was finally over. The students were then brought to each of their classes for an introduction by their homeroom teacher. After that, the rest of the day went by like normal.

* * *

Ryu let a sigh as the school bell rings, signalling the end of the school day. He leans back against his chair as the students around him starts packing their bags. Rubbing his head slightly, he then packs his own bag before standing up and slinging it over his shoulder. He walks toward the door and opens it before stepping out.

He barely catches himself from bumping into someone as he steps out the door. Looking down, he sees that it was Mitsuru who was standing in front of him. "Oh, Hey Mitsuru. Thought we're gonna meet at the at shoe lockers? And how did you know where my class was?" He ask while they both step away from the door so that the other student could get out.

"My, can't a senior just visit their beloved junior?" Ryu looks at her with a deadpan look as they starts walking down the hallway. Mitsuru chuckle at the look before smiling. "I'm just came to check up on you. How was you first day been?" He groan as they went down the stairs and straight to their shoe lockers. "As how any school are, boring as heck. Since it's the first day, we only did introduction so nothing too major."

They change their shoes before heading out of the building. As they walk, Ryu ask Mitsuru a question as the students starts their daily gossip around them. "Question, do I have to call you Kirijo-senpai or Mitsuru-senpai?" She sigh before looking at him with a small frown, "As I've told you at the dorm, you don't have to so formal Ryu. Just call me by my name. We are friends aren't we?" Ryu let out a hum as he cross his arms behind his head. "If you say so...Boss Lady."

Mitsuru eyebrows twitch as she looks at him with a small, displease frown. "Please don't stop calling me that." "Call you what Boss Lady?" He replies back with a cheeky smirk. Her eyebrow twitches again as she glares at him. "That. Please stop. You know how I hate that nickname" Ryu shrugs slightly as they step out of the building. "Whatever you say Boss Lady." He chuckles as ignore her as she rubs the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

They were at the school gates when they stop. Ryu turns and look at her while tilting his head. "So, where do we go from here?" Mitsuru looks at him in confusion before realizing what he meant. "Ah yes, the place you ask this morning. Follow me then, it's just a few minutes away if we walk." She says while walking away, Ryu following closely behind her.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrive at their destination. Ryu looks around the place with a nostalgic smile. "Man...I missed this place...wonder if there's any new stuff around here." Mitsuru chuckle slightly as they walk to the fountain at the centre of the mall. "While it might not seem like it but this place has change quite a lot." "Yeah, that I can see" Ryu said absently while looking around at the people that was hanging around the place.

After finishing looking around the place, he then turns to look at her with a hand on the hip. "So, where do we start?" After discussing on what he wanted to buy, the duo then spend the rest of the day buying all the needed supplies. Though they did have to take a rain check with some of them as they were either unavailable or out of stock. The sun was setting when they finish buying what they can get at the moment.

Ryu was rustling through one of the plastic bag they used to carry the supplies as they walk back to the dorm. "Hmm...Yeah, this should be good for now." He nods his head as he put the bag down from his brief inspection. "You know, I could've bought all this with my own money, right?" He question her as they turn a corner. Mitsuru just let out a small hum. "...Think of it as welcoming gift from me for you."

Ryu chuckles at the statement. "If that's the case, then thank you Mitsuru." She brush off the compliment with a wave of her hand. "No need to thank me. It's what friends do after all. Though don't expect me to do it again anytime soon." Ryu grins cheekily at her while giving another mock salute. "Aye aye, Boss Lady" he laugh loudly as she look at him with a small glare.

He let out a sigh while smiling as he looks up at the beautiful evening sky. They stayed in that comfortable atmosphere for a while, with Ryu looking up to the sky and Mitsuru looking forward, until they pass a set of stairs to their right. Mitsuru was still walking when she notice that her friend was beside her. Looking behind her in confusion, she sees that he was looking up the stair they just passed. "...Ryu?" She call out to him.

He doesn't seem to hear her as he walk up the stairs. Turning around, she frown slightly at his behaviour before following him up the stairs. Reaching the top, she sees him looking around the place with a sad, melancholy look on his face. He walks up to the shrine and place a hand on the stone guardian. She just stands by the stairs, quietly looking on as Ryu place some money into the offering box and claps his hands together in a prayer.

She watches on for a moment before walking up to him and doing the same, offering some money and saying her prayers while closing her eyes. They stayed like that for a while until both of them opens their eyes. Mitsuru turn to Ryu as he continue to stare at the box. Letting out a sigh, he then turns to look at her with a small smile on his face. She also smiles back at him but with a reassuring one. They both then left the shrine and continue on to the dorm.

* * *

Ryu plops down onto his bed with a sigh of relief. After arriving at the dorm, they both brought the supplies up to his room. After putting placing them there, they whip up a small dinner with whatever they have left, with Mitsuru reminding herself to buy some groceries later on. As they were eating, Makoto walk through the front door with Yukari beside him. When ask why they were late, Yukari explained that she was showing him around town since he was new to the place.

After all of them have eaten, with Ryu fetching some food for Yukari and Makoto, They both went off to do their own thing. Mitsuru doing some evening reading while Yukari went back to her room saying she was tired and wants to sleep in early. Makoto was also going back to his room though not for the same reason as Yukari. He just want to decorate his room more before going to bed.

Seeing that he didn't have anything else to do, Ryu said his goodnight to Mitsuru and went back to his room. Once there, he then started sorting out all of the stuff he has. Putting all the supplies in there appropriate place while rearranging a bit to fit some of the stuff that was in the box. Half an hour later, he'd just finish setting up his computer when he noticed that it was late evening so after he was done, he moved the leftover stuff to side for later and plop down on the bed where he is now.

He stare at the ceiling for a while before taking off his clothes. Changing into his sleeping clothes, which consist of a black shirt and white short sweatpants, He plops down onto his bed again. _'Let see...first day of school and its already boring. Our homeroom teacher didn't came which was weird since it WAS the first day of school. Hmm…other than the occasional whispering and pointing from the students and the screaming about some 'Ice Queen' nothing much happen today. Well, except for going to the mall and buying some supplies. Conclusion, first day is a meh.'_ He recalled his day while lying down on the bed.

A yawn came out of his mouth as a sense of tiredness wash over him. Rolling around, he pull up the cover over him and rolls around again. After a minute of rolling, he stop and stare at the ceiling again with tired eyes. _'I wonder...Nah, I'll just leave it for tomorrow.'_ he thought again before yawning. He reached out and switch of the lamp and slowly went to sleep

* * *

 **Yosh, if you're reading this then you just finish my friend's story. Hope you all like it. As you may notice, they are a lot of work to be done in general for my writing skills and I'll also be switching between either using Japanese honorific or not.**

 **As the story itself, the character Ryu will be explained throughout the story. From how his involvement with Mitsuru to when he moved. So...let's see what other idea my friend has in his head of his. Oh, they will also be a lot of changes that gonna happen with the series itself. So, be prepared for some weirdness that may came along with those changes.**

 **That's it for all I have to say. Please leave your review, advice or even flames down below. Hope to see you next time**

 **TheFriendlyNobody (ft TheHeartless (this is my friends penname)) OUT!**

 **Edit Note: Hello people. As you can see, I finally edited the chapter to make it flow better with some scene changes her and there. Nothing to big. Also, I just post the second chapter to this thing so check that out. Thank you for Reading ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings people of Earth! It is I, THE FRIENDLY NOBODY! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 ***chuckles* Hello everyone. Welcome to another chappie of Another Fool. This time we're getting the ball rolling along with a few new introduction. Again I want to say that this is my friend's fanfic so I don't know what will happen but if you're up to it that read on if not, suit yourself. Also, I've edited the first chapter before this but it doesn't effect this chapter much cause its just a few edits here and there.**

 **Alright, On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this game except for the new characters or scenario it may have. The game itself belongs to their respective owner.**

 **Warning: THIS IS AN ATTEMPT TO SATISFY MY NEED TO GET THE IDEA OUT OF MY HEAD. I APOLOGIZE AGAIN IF THIS DOESN'T SUIT YOUR TASTE AND HOPE YOU FIND WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR. WE ALSO LIKE TO APOLOGIZE IF THEY ARE GRAMMAR MISTAKE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

Ryu lets out a sigh after drinking from his juice box. He was currently eating his lunch on the school's rooftop as it was recess. After the bell rang, Ryu went straight up here after grabbing his lunch and has been lazing around ever since. While he was staring at the afternoon sky, his mind went back to the strange meeting he had that morning.

* * *

 _After the waking up and doing his daily routine, Ryu was just finishing putting on his school uniform when he notice something. Reaching up to his hair, he examined it a bit before mumbling while stepping out of his room. "I should probably get a haircut soon."_

 _He stopped by the stairs before turning around and walk straight to the vending machine. Pulling out some money, he inserted it in and press a button for a drink. "Never know when you need a pick-me-up" Ryu said as he grabs the two cans of Mad Bull from the vending machine and placing on of it in his bag. He opened the other one and was about to climb down when the sound of footsteps caught his attention._

 _Looking behind him, he saw Mitsuru and another girl coming down the stairs from the floor above. The girl looks to be the same age as him with long lightish violet hair with twin bangs framing her face. Dark brown frame glasses rested on her nose with charcoal coloured eyes behind them. She seems to be wearing the female version of the school uniform with blazer's sleeves roll up to her elbow._

 _The mystery girl nods to Mitsuru as she speaks to her with the occasional question asked as they reach the same floor as him. "Morning Mitsuru" Ryu interrupting their conversation. Mitsuru replied his greeting with a smile before turning back to the girl, "Is there anything more you want to ask Hasegawa-san?" The girl shook her head. "If that's the case I'll see you at school."_

 _The girl nod again before continuing on downward, stopping beside Ryu to look at him. He blinks at the stare before turning to look at Mitsuru. "Who's that?" he asked. "That's Hasegawa Yue, first year. The same as you" Mitsuru steps closer before reaching up for his bowtie which seems loose. Ryu, noticing what she's reaching for, steps back while looking at her with a small glare._

 _Eyebrow raised at the glare, she just shakes her head at her childhood friend's antic as they both went down the stairs to the ground floor. "Suit yourself. Just know that you look like a bum like that" Ryu just shrugs. "Meh, don't care." He blatantly ignore the glare that sent to him from his friend._

 _They were just about to go out when they heard someone calling them. Looking behind them, they see a person jogging up to them. The person was a boy with dark crimson spiky hair, pale skin and the same eye colour as his hair. Muscular body structure based on the arms display from where his sleeves roll up to his bicep. He wore the same clothes as Ryu with the exception of blazer and a few dress shirt unbutton and a black undershirt and a pair of black jogging shoes. A necklace with a Japanese symbol for 'Death' bounces against his chest as he stop in front them._

" _Please tell me you have them?" He ask while placing a hand on Mitsuru's shoulder. "Please for the love of Kami, please tell me that you have them?" Seeing her nod, he then started jumping around slightly while shouting 'YES!'. Blinking at the weird behaviour, Ryu turns to see Mitsuru rubbing her nose with an annoyed expression. "Would you please seize your jumping?" She said sternly._

 _The guy mid-jump before gathering himself by coughing slightly into his hand. "S-sorry. You know how hard it is to get them." Holding out his hand, he then introduce himself with a smile. "The names Akuma." Ryu was about to introduce himself too when he wince in pain from the grip the guys hand had on him. Looking at him, Ryu notice that his smile turned to a crazed grin and his eyes piercing into his._

" _You better remember that cause if you don't," Ryu wince again as the grips tighten causing Akuma to grin wider. "There'll be hell to pay" Before Akuma could continue, another hand grasp his as Mitsuru steps in with a hardened glare. They both stared at each other for a second before Akuma snorts and let go._

 _She watches as Akuma walks past Ryu without so much as glance and out the door. Sighing, she rubs the bridge of her nose in irritation. "I apologize for his behaviour. He's severely lacking in social skills." Unnoticed by Mitsuru, Ryu was still staring at the door, contemplating what he just heard._ _Letting out a sigh after a while, he turns to see Mitsuru still rubbing her nose._

 _Chuckling, he went to her side and nudge her with his shoulder. "We better get going, don't want the school's council president being late now do we?" Ryu asked while gesturing to the door. Letting out a sigh, Mitsuru agreed with the notion as they both went out the door and straight to school._

' _Wonder what the deal is with that Akuma dude. He's seem cool one sec and a jerk the next. I think he's name isn't even Akuma. Maybe I'll ask Mitsuru later.'_ Ryu contemplated to himself while nibbling on some yakisoba bread. ' _And that girl, is she a friend of Mitsuru and does she live in the dorm too? I never saw her before but that's most probably 'cause I've only been here for a few days.'_

* * *

He shrugs his shoulder as he crumples the bread's wrapping and throws it into the trash can beside the rooftop's door. _'Meh, I'll just ask Mitsuru that too'_ He was grabbing his soft drink when a shout came from behind him. Turning, Ryu saw 3 students standing in front of the door. They were male judging by their looks. One of them was wearing glasses while another seems to be leaning to the chubby side. All three have the generic hair colour with the chubby being light brown, glasses being darker and the middle being black.

Ryu continues to drink his drink as the boys stop near him. "Are you the student that is seen with Ms. Kirijo?" The black haired one asked. Raising an eyebrow, Ryu drinks a bit more before replying, "Yes, I am. What of it?" The glass wearing one push his glasses up slightly before saying, "We will be the one asking the question here. Now, what-" " **ARE YOU THE ICE QUEEN'S BOYFRIEND!?** " Glasses was cut off by the chubby one's shouted as he pointed at Ryu.

Ryu blinks in confusion before cleaning his eating place before standing up. "Look I'm no one boyfriend, I don't even know this 'Ice Queen' you're talking about. Besides that, I don't have time for your Q&A." Here he stop as they all hear the school bell rings signalling the end of recess. "Cause it's time to head for another boring class" Ryu went past the trio and while dumping his trash into the trash bin, wave his hand behind him as he went through the door. "See ya"

* * *

"It's a legitimate thing though. You could probably buy the same stuff with cheaper price at the school then at the convenience store" Ryu stated to his friend as they walk back to the dorm. Makoto just absently nods while eating a bun he bought at school. Both of them then stop by the step up to the dorm.

Ryu stare up the building in front of him while Makoto did the same while still nibbling on his bun. _'I'll be staying here for the next 3 years of my life... Heh, Its better be an interesting years then.'_ Letting out a sigh of acceptance, he then notice that his friend wasn't beside him. Looking up, he found him standing in front of the door. "You coming?" he asked with his signature monotone voice.

Ryu let out a short laugh as he climb up the stairs. "Yeah, Yeah. I'm coming" They both walk inside and immediately notice that they weren't alone. "Ah, Looks like they're back" Someone said to their right where the lounge area should be. They turn to see Yukari sitting down with someone they didn't know.

He looks to be middle-aged with dark brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, and a goatee. He wears a tan coloured jacket over a brown turtleneck, a dress pants the same colour as his jacket and rimless glasses. He was sitting on the single couch while Yukari was sitting on the couch near the wall. "So, this is our new guests..." He stated while rubbing his chin.

By Yukari's urging, both Ryu and Makoto took a seat on the other couch opposite of her. "Good evening. My name is Ikutsuki Shuji. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school." The man greeted and introduced himself. "Ikutsuki... Hard to say isn't it?" He chuckled amusedly when Makoto shook his head while Ryu just shrugs. "Nevertheless, it's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes..." He continued.

"Firstly, I want to apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodation." Mr. Ikutsuki leans forward with his hands clamp together under his chin and his elbow resting on his knees. "Although it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment" He explained further. "Is there anything you would like to enquire?"

Ryu shrugs his shoulder again while leaning back against the couch. "Nah, I think I'm good. How about you?" Makoto answered with a shake of his head "Well, there you go. Is there anything else 'cause I'm thinking of dozing off early today" Ryu asked while stretching his limbs.

"Ah, Yes. You must be tired from all the excitement this past few days. It's best you went to bed early." Mr. Ikutsuki stated while standing up along with the others. "It's like how they say, 'early bird catches the book worm'. Please forgive the bad pun." " _You'll get used to it_ " Yukari whispered to them while Mr Ikutsuki was busy chuckling to himself.

Ryu let a nervous chuckle as both he and Makoto walk toward the stairs. "Oh, do you know where the Boss Lady is Yukari?" Ryu asked as he stop at the stairs while Makoto continued on. She responded with a tilt of her head. "Boss Lady?" Ryu made a gesture with hand while saying, "Well, you know. Mitsuru-san?"

She made an 'O' face before stifling a laugh. "You know she won't like you calling her that right?" He only grinned back at her. "She's up in her room catching up on some work she have." She replied with an amused smile. She chuckles as Ryu gave her a mock salute before going up the stairs.

* * *

Ryu tossed and turned as he sleep. He did it so much that he fell down from it and smack his face against the ground. With a strangled yelp, he quickly sits up while stumbling in his half-asleep state. And since he was still half-asleep, he never notice that he wasn't in his room anymore.

He rubs his eyes slightly to get rid of the sleepiness before looking around. It took a couple of minutes before he finally awake enough to notice his surroundings. Blinking his eyes in realization, he continues looking around but this time with wide eyes. "What the…"

The area he was in looks like a bigger version of a freight elevators judging by the passing light from the grate-like gate with a giant golden clock in the middle of it in front of him. There was multiple of doors on both side of the room with some of them being covered by white sheets. The room was dimly lit showing the deep violet colours of the room. There was also a couch of the same colour behind him and a round table in front and another couch beyond it.

It was then that Ryu also notice the other occupants of the room. There was three people on the other couch with the two of them standing on each side and the last one sitting on the couch with his hands claps together under his chin. The one sitting was male with bald spot on top of head and white hair on the back and behind his ears. He wore the classic black & white gentleman suit with a folded clothes in his breast pocket. He also has an unusually long nose, pointed ears and big, wide eyes with some red vessel showing and a creepy smile.

The other two was young females with the one on the left wearing blue coloured dress that resemble a stewardess' outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots. She has short white hair and yellow eyes. In her hands was a book the size of an encyclopaedia. She was also smiling at Ryu with her eyes glowing slightly.

The one on the right was wearing a blue, shoulder less sweater with detachable sleeves, blue colour skirt that reaches above the knees, knee-high length socks a darker shade of blue and shoes of the same colour. She also has the same colour hair as the other woman with it reaching past her shoulder and covering one side of her face and yellow colour eyes. She was staring at Ryu with a blank look to her face.

He was taken away from his looking around when the one sitting down finally speaks. "Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor. I'm delighted to make your acquaintance" He gestured to woman on his left, "This is Elizabeth" "Pleasure to meet you" She greeted with a nod. He then gesture to the one on his right. "And this is Alice" She greeted with a silent nod. "They are resident of this place like myself" The man explained.

"What is this place?" Ryu asked while he sit down on the couch. "This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter... Only those who have signed the contract can enter this placed." Igor explained as a booklet appeared on the table and opens by itself. Ryu looks at the booklet and remembers that it was the same one he signed when he first came to the dorm.

"It's been years since we have a guest, longer since we have more than one." Igor said with his creepy smile seemingly widen. _'He must be talking about Makoto'_ Ryu briefly remember that his friend also sign the same thing. "Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room." Igor continues.

"You're destined to hone your unique ability, and you will need my help to do so." Here, Igor leans forward slightly with his hands still under his chin, "In return, I ask that you abide by the contract and assume responsibility for the choices you make" Ryu nods in understanding as he cross his arms over his chest. "Hold on to this." With a snap of his fingers, a golden key appeared in front of Ryu. As he reach out to take it, his vision starts to waver. "Till we meet again..." Ryu managed to hear before blacking out.

* * *

The next day after school, Ryu felt unusually tired and thought of heading back early. After meeting with Mitsuru and telling her that he'll be going home early, he then immediately went back to dorm. Feeling like a nap should do the trick, he went to straight to his room.

Loud noises and tremor awaken Ryu from his sleep. Standing up, he looks around the room while thinking to himself _'What was that? An earthquake?'_ Looking outside, his eyes widen at the view in front of him _'Damn, it's already night-time... How long was I asleep?'_

Feeling like something was wrong, he walks to his door and opens it coincidently hitting something as he did. Blinking, he step outside his room to see Yukari standing it while holding her nose. She was also still wearing her school clothes. "Takeba-san? Are you okay?" He ask her while closing the door.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. But we don't much time" Yukari waved off his concern as she grabs his wrist and move down the hall to Makoto's room. Letting go, she then starts banging on the door while shouting, "Hey! Wake up!" She continue banging the door for another minute before stopping. "Why isn't he answering?" she mutters while huffing slightly from shouting

"Maybe he's a heavy sleeper?" Ryu said as he walks the door and jiggles the doorknob. He then slam his shoulder against the door, surprising Yukari when she was standing to the side, thinking on what to do. Looking on, she watches as Ryu continue to do same action to the door before nodding. "What are you doing?" She asks as he takes a few steps back. He just grin back at her before taking a charging stance.

Breathing in, he then charges straight to the door, shoulder first. When he was about to hit it, the door suddenly opens to show Makoto standing behind it still in school uniform. _'Crap'_ Ryu briefly thought before colliding into Makoto. They both roll with the motion before stopping on the floor, Makoto on his butt and Ryu on his face.

Shaking her head from her shock, she rushed in and stop beside them. "Are you guys alright?" Before they could answer, the entire place started to shake. Standing up quickly when the shaking stop, the boys look around in confusion. "What was that? An earthquake?" Makoto looks towards Yukari before asking, "Takeba-san, what's the matter?"

She shakes her head before grabbing both Ryu's and Makoto's wrist. "I don't have time to explain! We have to move!" She shouted as she drag them out of the room and up the stairs. They were at the top floor when the building shakes again. They brace themselves against the railing, waiting for the shaking to stop.

When it stop, Ryu turns to Yukari and shouted, "What the hell is going?!" She grits her teeth before grabbing their wrist again and dragging them up the stairs. "Now is really not good time to explain! We need to-" She was cut off when one of the mirrors beside the stairs shatters, raining glass shards on them. They cover themselves as much as they could from the shards but one manage to injure Yukari's right leg.

Hissing, she grabs her leg out of reflex while both boys came up to her. "Takeba!" "Are you alright?" Both boys ask her as they rush to her side. She nods her head in reply as she stand up. "I'm fine, we need move." She grabs their wrist again before climbing up the stairs after tying her injured leg with her bowtie. They manage to reach the rooftop when the building shakes again.

Yukari rushed to the rooftop door and opens it after a few jiggles of the doorknob. They all went through it while Yukari lock the door behind them. "I...I think we're safe now" She sigh out while leaning back against the door. Makoto was looking around while Ryu turn to look at Yukari. "Safe? Safe from what?" He ask urgently.

Before she could answer, the building shakes again but this time it was more intense. They all brace themselves by crouching or leaning against the wall. "What is happening?!" Ryu shouted as the building stop shaking. Yukari was about to talk when she was again interrupted by something scraping loudly to the side

They look on as a black, inky hand reach out from the edge of the rooftop and grab the edges before more hands reach up and pull a mass of inky blackness upward. When the thing was up, one of the hand hold up a tile blue oval-shape mask with two black hole for its eyes and the Roman numeral for 'I' on its forehead. It pull itself up before slamming onto the roof.

It was looking around when Yukari cried out. "It's a Shadow!" She pushes herself to the front of them and with shaking hands, brought out the gun that was holstered on her right thigh. "Umm... I don't a gun could harm that... that THING!" Ignoring Ryu's warning, she placed the gun to her forehead causing Ryu's mouth to open wide.

The monster, The Shadow, finally notice them and brought out gigantic needle from somewhere in each of its hands. It then charges forward, moving faster than one of its body size should. Yukari shut her eyes tightly and seems to be struggling to pull the trigger as her grip trembles violently.

" **WATCH OUT!** " Hearing Ryu's scream, she opened her eyes to see the monster standing in front of her. Before she could react, she was hit on the side by one of the hands and was sent flying away. She hit the ground a few feet away with a loud 'THUD' before rolling to a stop.

Ryu bared his gritted teeth as he hopelessly watch the monster slowly crawls toward Yukari. _'Dammit, what the hell should I do? I could go there and fight it, the thing is huge! I have to save her but how!?_ ' When he was struggling to think of a way, he notice Makoto standing at his side and was holding the same gun that Yukari was holding moments ago.

He watches as his friend slowly place the gun against his temple and seems to be grinning. His eyes also seems to glow slightly. In whispery tone, Ryu heard his friend says while slowly pulling the trigger.

" **Pe...r...so...na..."**

With the final word, he fully pulled the trigger. A glass shattering sound brakes the silent as his head flew back slightly and blue shards exploded on the other side of his head. An unknown symbol materialize beneath him as the shards swirls around him. His grin also seems widen as his eyes glows brightly.

The shards continues to swirl around him before a figure slowly appear behind him. **'Thou Art I, And I Art Thou. From The Depth of Thy Soul I Cometh. I Am Orpheus, Master of Strings.'** a booming voice sounded out as the figure behind Makoto slowly becomes visible.

The being seems to resemble Makoto with its hair and general head shape being the same. Its hair is white with a red shoal covering its neck and connected to a red band that went over his head. Its eyes is also red and his face is black with dual darker line going down across its eyes. Its body was lightish blue with what resemble a speaker in place of its stomach. Its arms and legs is white with their upper parts being replace with thin, metal shafts and joints. A giant lyre was strap to its back.

Orpheus's eyes glows as it thrust his hands forward causing an explosion to erupt in front of the Shadow causing it to jump back, stopping its advanced towards Yukari. Three more explosion happens as it jumps back and dodges the attacks.

"I don't how you're doing it but keep it up Makoto!" Ryu cheered as he crouch beside him. But right after he said it, Makoto suddenly hold his in pain before screaming loudly. Orpheus also suddenly shrieks loudly before its limbs and head was pull inside its body leaving only the torso. A pair of white hands then emerges from the hole from where its head should be and the torso was promptly torn apart with a new being replacing its place.

The being was humanoid in shape as it wears a black coat with red highlight on its edges, a belt around its waist with golden buckle and a skull engraved into it. Chains were draped over his shoulder that was connected to his back and it was also connected to a set of coffins that was floating behind it. There was 8 coffin in total, black in colour with an engraving of a nun holding a cross on it. A white mask that resemble a beast was connected to its head and covers its face.

' _W-what? What the hell is that thing?'_ Ryu thought to himself, stunned from the event that just happened. The being then charged forward and begins slaughtering the monster with a thin, serrated sword. It was cutting and biting the monster before it reaches out towards the hand that was holding the blue mask and slash it off causing the black mass to explode into black smoke.

The being let out a roar as it squeezed a remaining hand into smoke. As it did, the being changes back into Orpheus in a static like state before disappearing completely. Makoto then collapsed shortly afterwards. Noticing his friend's condition, Ryu immediately walks towards him to make sure he was okay.

Ryu was inspecting Makoto's condition when Yukari knelt down beside him. "Hey... Are you alright?" When there was no reply, she then started shaking the boy. "Come on... Say something please..." She whispered almost desperately while still shaking him. Ryu stop her by resting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, it's okay. He's alright, just unconscious." She sigh in relief while slumping down to the ground. "Thank Goodness..."

"Are you alright? You were injured before this and that sure tumble doesn't help with the wound." He asks while sitting down beside her. She nods in reply while rubbing her injured thigh and holding her side. "I'm okay with all thing consider. It isn't bleeding too much and the hit was that painful." Ryu just scoff at that while smirking at her. "Yeah, and being hit by what would be speeding truck doesn't hurt at all."

She just chuckles nervously while rubbing her side. They rested on the floor for a minute before Ryu opened his mouth to ask a question but was interrupted by another earthquake before more Shadows came up from the roof's edges. Ryu stood up into a crouch while standing protectively in front of the others while the Shadows slowly crawls towards them.

' _Dammit, what do I do? What the hell do I do?'_ Ryu quickly thought as he looks monsters slowly crawling closer. _'None of us are in good shape and I don't know how to fight this things...'_ He glances back at the others to see Makoto still unconscious and Yukari still holding her injuries. _'I have to do something, anything!'_ _ **'Why do you struggle?'**_ he was startled from his reverie when he hears a voice inside his head.

' _ **Why don't just accept it?'**_ the voice continues _**'Isn't death the greatest salvation?...'**_ the voice trailed off with a deep laugh. He closes his eyes tightly and grits his teeth as images pass through his closed eyes. A pile of bodies in a desolated hall, a hand covered in blood and a bloodied knife on the floor. _'No... No...No! Not again!'_

He opens his eyes to see a silver gun on the floor, the same gun Makoto used. He stare down at the weapon as the monster crawls closer before he reach down and grabs it. Time seems to slow as he brings up the gun and press it against his temple. His pupils dilated and his breathing becomes heavy. He watches as the Shadows crawls closer and closer. A voice then whispered into his ear _**'And by thy damnation, thou shall be free...'**_

" _ **Per...so...na..."**_

With a final breath, he pulls the trigger. His head shots to the side as a loud bang and glass shattering was heard. Blue flames erupted from the floor as glass shards begins to swirl around him. One of the Shadows made to lunge at him but was cut short when blade pierce through its mask and body. The Shadow slowly evaporates as something came out from the swirling shards.

When the shards dissipated, the being became visible to see. The being was humanoid in nature but looks more like bipedal beast. Its whole body was greyish white in colour with its scale glinting in the night. Its hind legs resemble the legs of a dragon with its claws azure in colour. An armour breastplate was situated on its chest with azure lines engraved into it in an unknown design. Its left arm resemble a human arm with its fingers ending in the same coloured claws as its feet. But its right arm was replace with a mechanical blade that seems to fuse around its arms, the engraving and the blade seemingly pulsing with a blue glow. Its head was in the shape dragon's head with small golden spikes around its head and two golden horns prodding on its side and its eyes a light shade of blue with slitted pupils. On its back was two pair of thrusters that was split into smaller ones to resemble wings

' _ **Thou Art I, I am Thou. From The Sea of Thy Soul I Cometh. I Am Bahamut, The Damnation of Sins"**_ the being said before it roared to the heavens. It then leans forward before shooting straight to one the Shadows, its thrusters roaring with power. It cleaves through one of them before impaling another. It pierce another while roaring and the thruster increase in power before a powerful lightning rains down upon all of them, obliterating them in seconds.

Bahamut then let out another mighty roar before dissipating into shards of blue light. Ryu huffed in exhaustion as the gun in his hand slip through his fingers. Again his vision started waver as he stumble around trying to stand. He faintly hears something banging and someone calling out before he tips forward and falls down while blacking out.

* * *

 **Horrah! Another chappie down the dump. How do you like it? I know its a bit much with the added OC but it's my friend's fic so I don't have any control with it. Also, What do you guys think about the last scene? I'm not use to fighting scene yet even if it's small so bare with me on that front.**

 **Bahamut is my again my friend's own creation so it's skill may be different from the pre-set one that's in the game. Also, I'll be going with the game route so the characters will use weapon and fighting along side their Personas so expect so bullshit fight scene in the future in case I couldn't hold it in so it remains logical to the human limits.**

 **Again, I would like to thank you all for reading this and hope you have a wonderful day.**

 **This is TheFriendlyNobody signing out. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AYO MAYO! How are you doing today? Hope you have a nice day/night wherever you are ^w^**

 **Anyways, Yeah this one has been a long time coming. I should have had this up weeks ago but because of my lazy ass attitude, only now did I properly finish this thing. Again, I have to remind you guys that this is my friend's work so I apologize if its kinda confusing looking. As I said before, if you want to read it then read, if you don't then find something else then.**

 **Alright, on with the story~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this game except for the new characters or scenario it may have. The game itself belongs to their respective owner.**

 **WARNING: THIS IS AN ATTEMPT TO SATISFY MY CRAVING OF WRITING SO I MUST APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF THIS OFFENDED YOU IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE. ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE S EXPECT A FEW MISSED EDITS. THANK YOU.**

* * *

Soft shuffling is heard within a darken room. Rustling of clothes also accompany the noise before a loud thud along with a sharp hiss replaced them. The noises then resume with the addition of soft grumbling and cursing. The noises stop and with a swift pulled, the curtains snaps open, lighting up the formerly dark room. A male teenager steps back from the curtains while blinking his eyes from the momentary blindness.

The teenager let out a sigh before turning towards the mirror beside the window and look himself over. His dark cropped hair is swept back to his left side and his purplish grey eyes is seen behind a silver rimless glasses. He adjusted the maroon colored ribbon tied around his white dress shirt's collar before brushing his black with white edges blazer along with his black pants. Nodding, he turns and walk out of the room while grabbing his school bag that is resting beside the doorway.

The floorboard creaks faintly as he walk down the hallway towards the stairs. Reaching the bottom, he immediate turn and walk straight to the kitchen. Looking around, he noticed that no one was there before seeing the sticky note on the fridge. _'Went off to buy groceries, hope you have a nice walk to school. Love, Mom. P.S. I add a bit extra to your lunchbox since we have leftovers from yesterday.'_ He finish reading the note while quirking up a smile.

He grabs his lunch box and put it inside his school bag before grabbing an apple from the basket and eats it while walking out of the kitchen. He was about to finish it when he stops beside the threshold to the living room. Inspecting the room, he contemplated to himself on if he should help clean the room or not. Glancing up at the wall clock in the hallway, he shrugs his shoulder before taking another big bite of the apple, finishing it and throwing it into the trash bin near the front door. _'Meh, it's still early. Might as well help around for a bit'._

After a few minutes of cleaning, he claps his hands to get rid of the dust while nodding in satisfaction. He looks around the now lit room with the curtains tied and cushion sofa's free of dust along with the floor. He checks the clock again before picking up his school bag and walks towards the front door. He take out his shoes from the shoe cabinets and put them on while leaning against it. He just finished tying up his shoe's laces when he suddenly pauses.

He stares at the mounted framed in front of him for a moment before reaching out and grabbing it off the wall. Its old wooden frame feels familiar in his hand as he rubs his thumb against the faded glass containing a nostalgic picture within. The picture was of two people standing in front of a big old temple. They were both leaning against each other with their arms crossed over their chest, one them having a giant, exciting grin while the other a small, amuse smirk.

His lips quirk up into an amused smile as he let out a soft chuckle at the memory that pop into his head. Mounting back the frame to the wall, he let out a soft sigh before grabbing his school bag from the floor. He grabs his keys from the bowl and open the front door while slinging the bag over his shoulder. He turn around and taking a moment to look at the picture again before closing the door. He locks the door and then the front gate before walking off, absently placing the keys inside his blazer's pocket.

* * *

Another sigh came out of the same teenager as he stands inside crowded, morning tram towards school. His back is leaning against the pool supporting the inside of the tram as he absently listen to the buzzing of the other passengers within. The trams shakes gently as the teenager let out another sigh while waiting to arrive to his destination

"Sighing means you're stress and stress makes your hair grayer. That's your sixth one since the tram departed Jun." He heard someone said beside him which makes him turn to look at who it is. The person is another male teenager with silver, short hair and pale skin tone. He is wearing a white dress shirt underneath a red sweater vest, black dress pants and dark brown shoes. Black leather gloves covers both his hands while a band-aid was placed above his left eyebrow.

The person is looking at him with a smirk as he stands beside him, his school bag resting against his side as the now name Jun glance at him from the corner of his eye with a frown. "Shut up Akihiko." Akihiko just let out an amused chuckle at the snappy greeting as Jun went back to staring at the passing scenery. The atmosphere descent into momentary silence, as silence as it could be inside a busy tram, before Akihiko let out a sigh of his own.

"I know that's it hard to do but you have to find it in yourself to forgive. What happen in the past, has past. You still need move forward." He softly says as the train shakes and the conductor made an announcement. Jun stayed quiet as the tram slowed to a stop as it arrive at Port Island Station. The doors open and the passengers swiftly board off the tram. Akihiko heard his friend said just as he loses sight of his friend.

"Just because you lived through one doesn't mean you know it well, Sanada."

* * *

Jun rubs the back of his suddenly aching neck with a groan as he walk down the street. "... Note to self, don't sleep on desk immediately after studying." He grumble for another minute before stopping at an intersection when he started hearing a commotion coming from around the corner towards the school. Frowning, he turned the bend to see what the noises was about.

The sight he sees made him sigh in irritation as he rubs the bridge of his nose. The noises was from the crowd of students gathering at the front of the school gate, cheering and shouting at something. The something seems to be a brawl judging by the sound of punching, groaning and shouting from inside the gathering of students.

Shaking his head in frustration, he walks towards the crowd and swiftly move through them. He was nearing the gate when the crowd suddenly hissed and the students around him moved back. Confused, he turn to see what they are reacting to just to see a beaten and battered person lying on the ground, his right eye swollen and his lips busted as he groaned in pain.

Looking around, he sees other people beaten and bruised scattered on the ground groaning in pain or just plain knocked out. Judging by their clothes, the battered people are from the local gangs that has recently sprang up this past couple of months. He looks up to see the source of the beating holding up another gang member up by the collar of his leather jacket.

The source is another familiar person to Jun, someone that he's been friends with for a while. That said person is Akuma, the resident delinquent of the school and one who isn't afraid of anyone except for a select few. And because of his that and his tendencies to get into fight and his red hair, he has be given the nickname 'The Bloodthirsty Demon' by the students in school and some people in town.

His mouth is set into a snarl as he glared down at the barely conscious thug his currently holding up, his other arm pull back for a punch. Jun, seeing this, quickly moves forward and grab his wrist just as the punch is inches from the thug's face. "I think they've learnt their lesson Akuma. There's no need to drag this fight anymore." Jun says as he stare back into the red, angry gaze of his friend.

"Didn't anyone teach you to mind you own damn business?" Akuma growled out, trying to pull his hand out of Jun's grip but to no avail. Jun just stare at Akuma for a moment before letting go of his hand, taking a step back as he did. "I'm only trying to help you avoid from being punished severely by the SCP. You don't want that now, do you Akuma?" He ask, stopping just within arm's reach of him in case he retaliate.

Akuma just scoff in reply as he let go of the thug, finally knocked out as he hit the ground. "Like she could do jack shit to me." Jun raise an eyebrow at that statement while adjusting his glasses. "Do you really want to tempt it? Do you really?" He stared at Jun blankly, actually thinking about it, before grunting and relaxing his tense shoulder. "Fine then." He grumbled.

Jun nods in agreement before looking around at the groaning bodies lying on the ground. "Now, how to cover this up before SCP comes-" "Cover what up?" Both boys froze in their spot as they heard a chilling voice talk near them. Eyes wide, they slowly turn to look at who the chilling voice belongs too.

Mitsuru was standing a few feet away from them, arms crossed over her chest and her icy gaze set on them both. They took notice that they are the only ones there seeing as the other students that was around them bailed while they were talking. Awkward silence filled the area as they all three stare at each other, two of them nervously stare back at the icy, deadly gaze of last that promise severe punishment for what happen.

* * *

It was nearing midnight that we find Jun stepping out from a supply store within Paulownia Mall, plastic bags full of items in both hands. After a long, painful scolding and reprimanding from Mitsuru, both boys were let off with a warning to not do it again or face severe punishment even when Jun wasn't exactly involve with it in the first place. Then the rest of the day went as usual as it could be for a normal students.

After school ended, Jun went straight to his club and spend his time there working until the sky turn orange. He arrived home just after seven and greeted his mother who's cooking dinner before taking a shower. After dinner was finished, he ask his mother if he could go out tonight to buy some supply for a project at school which she agree to with a reminder to not stay out too late.

This then brought us to the present with Jun sitting down on a bench near the fountain while placing the bags on one side. He stretches out his limbs to relief some of the sourness before leaning back with a sigh. Closing his eyes, he slid down the bench slightly so his head is resting against it. He stayed like that for a few minutes, absently listening to the people around him and the ticking of the mall's clock which sounds louder than usual.

 ** _TICK…_**

 ** _TICK…_**

 ** _TICK…_**

 ** _TICK…_**

 ** _TICK... crack-TISSHHH!_**

Jun open his eyes after hearing the sound of glass shattering only to blink them in mild confusion at the darken state the mall had become. Looking around, he notice the mall's electricity is cut off leaving the place in darkness. Though it isn't too dark as he can still see the area around him, the only difference was that the area is lit in an eerie, green glow.

Another thing that he noticed was the excessive amount of blood that suddenly appear around the area. They were scatter everywhere, some dripping down the walls and smeared against it, with the puddling around the ground in random places. One of the puddles was pooling underneath another strange anomaly that also appear suddenly.

The anomaly was a big, dark brown coffins with a small black cross on the front of it. They were same size as a normal humans are and they were standing upright like how humans does. He also sees other coffins scattered around the place, in the same position and the same place where he last saw the other people. It was like they were replace by the coffins just as suddenly as the appearance of bloods.

Jun reaches up and scratch his cheek slightly before letting out a sigh of weariness. He stands up, while grabbing the plastic bags beside him, before walking towards the exit, ignoring the splashes of the puddles or how it left stains on his pants. He reach the exit and had just stepped through the automatic sliding doors when a figure walk past him causing him to pause in his steps.

He turn to see that the figure was a woman with long brown hair, white blouse with skin tight jeans and high heels. She was groaning loudly while slowly walking forward, feet dragging against the ground with both her hands holding her head tightly. Suddenly, she dropped to her knees before slumping forward, her groaning becoming louder as it happen. Her upper body was then flop backward as a loud, piercing scream tore through her throat before her entire body spontaneously turn into black sludge.

Jun gaze down at the black puddle on the ground with a small frown. Letting out a sigh, he turn away from the sight and continues walking back home. The atmosphere around him was completely quiet with only the sound of his shoes scraping against the ground and the shuffling sound of the plastic bags moving. A few minutes into the walk, Jun heard another scream coming from a place near him.

He didn't take notice of the scream as he continue walking forward. He just reach a crossroad in the streets when he heard the scream again but this time louder and nearer to him. Confuse and a bit curious, Jun turn the corner with the thought of seeing the same thing happen only to pause in his steps. He sees a teenage boy wearing the Gekkoukan High uniform along and a dark blue baseball cap being surrounded by a black molten goo-like creatures with humanoid arms sprouting from it and a sky blue theatre mask with the Roman number 'III' on its forehead stuck to it.

 _'_ _Well this is new.'_ Jun thought as he tries to comprehend what he is currently seeing. _'Even so, I should probably help him out but how?'_ With that, Jun started to look around his immediate area for something useful for his plan. A glint of steel caught his attention as he turn to see an iron pipe leaning against a trashcan. He grabs the pipe before swinging it to see its durability before nodding. _'I guess this should do it, for now at least.'_

Turning back to the group, he quickly took notice of the creatures that have close in on the teenager and how the teenager was unconscious due to fear and shock. _'Well, here goes nothing._ ' With a tighten grip, Jun charges towards one of the creatures with the pipe pull back for a strike. But just as he was about to hit it, a bright flash blinded him and then a thunderous 'BOOM!' deafens his ears while a strong quake causes him to stumble until he called to his knees.

Jun rubs his eyes to get rid of the momentary blindness as his ears slowly return to normal. Shaking his head, he looks up only for them to widen when he notice the black creatures were gone with only smoking scorch marks remain of their existence. "That should take care of it." Hearing someone talking beside him, he turn to see whom only for his to widen further "Akihiko?" He asked, shocked to see a familiar face.

Akihiko's own eyes widen slightly as he finally took notice of Jun. "Jun? What are you doing here? How are you even awake?" Jun frowns slightly at the question. "I should be asking you the same thing. What's happening here?" he asked back. Akihiko's face turns solemn for a moment before he moved past Jun towards the unconscious teen. "I'll explain all of it later but first we need to get to a safer place." He stated as he checks the teen for any injuries.

"I can't let you do that now." Both conscious person quickly snaps their attention to the side when they both heard someone spoke. Footsteps echoed across the street as a hooded figure walked out of an alleyway. Their dull yellow hoody pull up over their head obscuring their faces, pale blue pants shuffling against each other while dark brown shoes scraping against the ground. "I still haven't had my fun for tonight."

Warning bells blared in his head as Akihiko stare at the stranger with a narrowed gaze, his body tense in anticipation and his hand hovering behind his back. "Who are you?" He demanded strongly. The stranger chuckles in a creepy, cheerful manner before a wide grin appeared underneath the hood, the pearly white of the grin glinting slightly. "I'm just a random person looking for something to play with."

The stranger then hold up his hand with palm open and face upwards. "And it looks like Lady Luck shines on me tonight." Their hand suddenly burst with flames, the fire burning with a blue glow. "You have it too don't you... A Persona?" His gaze harden as Akihiko glare at the stranger while unclasping something behind him and holding it. "How do you know that? Who told you?" He demanded again.

The stranger's grin widen as his other hand flick forwards, seeding something whizzing forward just as Akihiko pulled the thing his holding to the front. With a loud 'CLANG', that thing his holding was flung out of his grasp as he instantly hold his hand out of pain. He took a quick lock behind him at where his weapon was flung too before cursing and glaring back at the stranger.

"Now now, Can't let you do that. Only I could have fun tonight." The stranger reprimanded him amusedly with a wag of his finger. Their grin grew as the flame in his hand burns stronger, a faint outline of something spinning is seen within. "Let's have some fun now, shall we?" the stranger the closes his hand around the thing inside the flame, crushing it as a column of flame erupted behind them, illuminating the area with its fiery glow.

Jun stares up at growing flame with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. _'W-what the hell is happening?'_ Fear crawls up his back as he desperately tries to comprehend what is currently happening. A dark silhouette materialize within the flame which has grown to the size of a building. Red glowing eyes appears on the silhouette that sent his warning bell blaring. "WATCH OUT!" Jun warned Akihiko as he grabs a hold of the unconscious teen.

Akihiko barely caught the warning when the immediate area erupted in a blinding explosion, the noises deafening them and the world shaking from the force. The stranger watches on with an amused grin as the shockwave from blast went by him, their clothes rustling but nonetheless not affected by it. The explosion settles down after a while as the dust covers the area.

Jun let out a groan as he slowly got up, his body flaring in pain while his ears is feel with ringing. He close one eye to ease the disorientation as he search through the dust for the others. He found the unconscious teen lying over a knock over trashcan with the lid on his head. He also found Akihiko who's lying down on his side beside a car with broken windows and a dented door.

He first crawled towards Akihiko to check on his condition as he was the nearest to him. Nothing was visual wrong with him with the exception of a few burn marks. There was a large blacken burn mark on his left thigh that was still bleeding slightly. With a grunt, Jun tear off his sleeves and wrap it the wound as much as he without worsening it. "Goddammit me, what the hell you got yourself into..." he mumbled to himself.

He then heard footsteps coming towards which made him react by grabbing the nearest object which coincidently the pipe that just used. Jun hold the pipe in front of him as the footsteps comes nearer, his shoulder tense in preparation. A minute past before the footsteps stop as the dust settle slightly to reveal who it was. Jun's left eye twitch in annoyance at who the person was. "Really? You too?" he ask while moving the pipe down.

The stranger let out a sigh of disappointment with their arms cross over their chest. "Well, that was doll. Thought they would put up some more fight but oh well." The stranger looks up at the floating being behind him. "Looks like we're done here Satan." The large monstrous being with blue insect like skin, six beetle wings and spikes sprouting from behind, two pairs of arms and one pair of legs, three pair of breast on its chest and two squid-like tentacle and a dragon's tail, looks down at him with its three yellow coloured eyes before growling slightly.

Just as they turn around, a rustle of something moving caught their attention as he turn around just in time as a blast of dark energy shot out of the smoke straight at them. The attack was deflected when Satan moves in front of the strange and swept the blast away, destroying a building. An excited grin is seen with the hood as the dust slowly disperse showing what attack send that attack along with.

The thing that attacked them bangs its giant circle shield with a red-tipped spear before letting out a powerful roar. Its red skin contrasting with the golden-grey armor that the things wears around that resemble the set of a Roman armor. Its mouth set into a snarl, showing its sharp teeth, as its golden eyes glares back at Satan. Next to it stood Akuma who's still wearing the same clothes as that morning, he too having an excited, bestial grin on its face.

The stranger's grin widen as they their gaze at the approaching redhead. "So, you're my next opponent? I hope you last longer then. I'll be disappointed if you didn't." the stranger said with their arms again cross over their chest. Akuma replied with a more bloodthirsty grin before placing a gun to the side of his head. "Well, Let's get this show started. Belial, Destroy!" he roared.

A loud 'BANG' echoed through the area as Belial points his spear towards Satan with a roar causing explosion to erupt around it. Akuma grins at the direct hit only change back into a snarl as the smoke cleared to reveal Satan with no injuries. The stranger scoffed at the display while his grin turns mockingly. "Fool. Fire doesn't work on him. I guess you are the same as the other one. Shame." He said mockingly with a sigh.

Akuma let out a short growl before grinning again. "Alright then, how about this!" Another bang and Belial charges forward with war cry, the spear pointed straight at Satan. The stranger just grin as Satan block the attack with one of its tail before counterattacking with its other two, sending Belial flying back. Akuma curses as Belial skidded to a stop beside him before charging back in with another roar.

Meanwhile, Jun had just finished moving both unconscious people away from the battling giants. He gently rested Akihiko against the wall while keeping an ear open towards the other teen who is now snoring loudly. As he pull back, Akihiko woke up with a groan as his hand instantly went to grab his side. "Uggh... This is gonna be hell to heal from..." He mutters out, still feeling disoriented from the explosion.

He tries to look up only for him to see blurry images. Blinking, he shakes his head slightly only for a feeling of sharp pain shooting up his left leg and side. "Easy there, you were hurt pretty badly but it is still treatable if only you do not move too much." His vision started too clear as he blinks he's eyes a few more time. When it did, he finally notice Jun crouching down in front of him with a pipe in hand and a ripped sleeves. "Jun? What happen?" he asked.

Jun was about to reply when another explosion rocked the area. "What the..." Akihiko looks behind Jun for him to see the battle that's happening. He curses loudly and tries stand up only to be stop by a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know you want to help but you have lose a lot blood. You would be a hindrance with how weak and disoriented you are currently" Jun stated firmly as Akihiko look at him.

Akihiko gritted his teeth and was about to ignore his warning when another sharp pain flared up his body, except more intense, which causes him to shout out in pain. He again gritted his teeth as he hold onto his injured leg which has starting to bleed again judging by the rapidly turning red bandage. Jun curses softly as he grab a cloth from his supply bags, which he grab when he notice it still lying near the corner, before rewrapping the wound. "I told you not to move." He reprimanded him as he finish reapplying the new bandage.

"You need to help him, Jun." Akihiko grunted out as he hiss slightly from the pain. Jun look back at him like he was insane. "Are you serious? What could I possibly do against that monstrous thing? How do I even? I'm just a one guy against a freaking supersize monster. Even an idiot knows that's suicidal." Jun questions him loudly while gesturing to the battle that is still raging on.

Akihiko answer him by glaring back and stating firmly, "I know it sounds ridiculous but with me incapacitate, you are the only one that could possible help him. And for the how, I think I have a solution." He then gesture with with his head towards something to the side and behind Jun. "You can use that to do it." He finish as Jun turn to look at it.

The item that Akihiko pointed out was a gun, the same gun that Akuma was currently using. He reach out and grabs it before inspecting it over. The thing does resemble a gun as it has a silver coloured barrel with a dark brown grip. A blue, glowing liquid was seen inside a tube within the grip with golden frame around it. The word 'S.E.E.S.' was etched onto the side of the barrel with the definition of it underneath which is 'Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad'.

"You want me to use this?" Jun asked. Akihiko nodded as he readjusted his position against the wall slightly. "I know it's weird but it has its reason why it like a gun." Another stronger explosion shook the ground as they both turn to see Akuma falling to one knee while Belial stood in front of him, its skin and armor blacken from the attack from Satan. "Reasons that will be explain at a later time."

Jun stares at Akihiko for a moment before turning back towards the fight and then to the gun in his grasp. He tightly grips the gun before looking back at him with a determined gaze. "Alright, I'll do it." Akihiko smirks slightly at him before nodding. "Alright. What you need to do is place the muzzle against your head and pull the trigger. The rest will come to you." Akihiko explained

Nodding understandingly, Jun stands up from his crouch position face the battle. Placing the muzzle against his temple, he took in slow, calming breaths as he focus his mind for the task. When he felt that he was ready, he tried to pull the trigger only for his hand to not respond. Confused, he glance from the corner of his eye to look at the gun only to see it trembling in his grip.

Seeing this, he tried harder to pull the trigger only for his hand to tremble even more. _'Come on.. come on..'_ Another loud 'BOOM' snap him from his thought as the ground shook causing him to brace himself to not fall over. Looking back at the battle, he sees a giant hole in one of the building with Akuma lying against a bent light pole. He cough loudly before growling slightly, blood dripping down the side of his mouth.

Jun gritted his teeth in frustration as his grip on the gun tightens more. Sweats drips down the side of his face as Jun desperately tries to pull the trigger only for his hand to tremble harder. _'Come on goddammit! Why can't I do this? Just pull the trigger! It's that simple. So why. Can't. I._ _ **DO IT?!**_ " He screamed inside his head as his frustration grew.

 ** _'_** ** _Because you are afraid.'_**

He freezes as a voice resonated inside his head. _'W-what?'_ _ **'You are afraid. Afraid of failing. Afraid that you are weak. Afraid that you will disappoint. Afraid that you are too late.'**_ The voices spoke again in his head, the wispy soft voice mixing with a deep demonic one. **_'Too weak to do anything, too late to save anyone.'_** An image flash in his mind as the voices whispered closes to his ear, **_'too late to save her...'_**

His vision started to waver as the feeling of icy numbness crawls up his body. **_'You are just an empty husk, worn and frail with nothing to drive it, with nothing left to bear.'_** He can faintly hear Akihiko calling out to him as the noises around him become distant to him, becoming so faint that the only thing he hears are the whispers within his head.

 ** _'_** ** _Life has no meaning to you... So why don't you end it?'_** Black spots started to fill his vision as the numbness becomes unbearable. The voices becomes clearer and clearer as it continue to speak. **_'End your suffering, end the misery that you bear, snuff the flame that is inside, End... It... All...'_** His vision finally darkens completely as the voices, loud and clear, resonated in his head as he descend into the darkness.

 ** _'_** ** _Then, and only then will thy repentance begins...'_**

* * *

 ** _Alrighty peeps, that's the end of this chappie. Hope you like this one. If you still reading this that is. You also may notice that I haven't used Japanese honorific much in this one. That's because most of the people in this one only called them that. I'll probably be using them more from now on._**

 ** _Anyways, sorry for another two OC add to this fic. This is my friend's fic so I don't know much on what he's gonna do with all of them. Also, as you see I'll change the perspective between the characters either mid story or between chappie. So I'm sorry if its a bit confusing to look at._**

 ** _Anyhow, I appreciate the ones who reads this thing and hope you have a wonderful day_**

 ** _TheFriendlyNobody, Blasting off again~~_**


End file.
